This invention relates to a method for operating a heating plant (heating boiler plant) which includes a heat exchanger following the combustion chamber of the boiler, as well as to apparatus for carrying out this method.
In conventional heating plants with boilers, oil burners are used in large numbers. Conventional oil burners of medium output rating atomize the heating oil by means of a nozzle and burn it with excess air in order to keep the soot development low. However, the atomizer burner output can be controlled continuously only with great difficulty and only within narrow limits. For this reason, atomizer burners for heating boiler plants are operated intermittently, so that the average of the output corresponds to the heat demand. Due to the intermittent operation, however, the boiler water temperature and, also, the gas temperature in the combustion chamber, as well as in the heat exchanger, in the exhaust gas line and/or in the stack, fluctuate, which is highly undesirable. For major fluctuations in the exhaust gas temperature should be avoided particularly because, at high temperatures, considerable energy losses occur and because, at low temperatures, a danger exists that the temperature will drop below the acid dew point and corrosion will occur.